Power Rangers Kiramager
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in Drakkon's universe, the counterparts to mystic force must become Kiramagers. Using the power of the Corona Aurora and their magic skills can they defeat the evil Lord Drakkon and his minions?
1. Chapter 1

Centuries ago in a galaxy far away on a planet there was a planet called eltar the home of the legandary alien know as Zordon , once on earth Zordon created a team of Rangers to fight of threats like the Witch Rita Replusa, however it was the green ranger Tommy, once free of Rita's mind control, he chose to remain evil. Helping Rita to take over the planet. They were soon joined by Rita's husband Lord Zedd.

However thats the past since the arrival of a another green ranger and a blue ranger, hope has grown and the morphing grid has become active creating parallel ranger team counterparts to your known universe versions. And though they were slaughtered, they lit the spark of hope and one team had remained hidden all this time is finally ready to step out of the shadows. This is their story.

Centuries ago, the earth was at war. The powerful treasure known as the Corona Aurora . Gem stones so powerful that they rivaled that of the Zeo crystals. The Shiba clan knew they had to protect the Gems. The two brothers who tried to steal it were cursed. One was frozen the other burnt. However their re attempt to steal it, they crossed paths with the power rangers and were promptly defeated by Lord Drakkon himself.

A blonde haired man was about to enter the building when someone called out his name, "Hey Chip ". To his surprise, there was a open hatch in the ground near by, Chip headed inside. After a short walk down a flight of stairs until they reached a lock that required a palm print, "New security system", Chip said, impressed The machine scanned his print and the door opened, revealing a darkened room with a small table in the middle. The lights flicked on, "Welcome to Ranger Ops Root core" Claire stated.

"Not bad", Chip admired the base, "I see you've upgraded Root Core quite a bit".

Claire walked up to the computer and began the boot up sequence. She didn't turn around, "Yep, a Billy Cranston helped set ip the tech side of things".

Chip opened his mouth but no sound came out, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear, "Sense in you much conflict Chip", a voice said from the shadows.

"Hello Xander", Chip sighed, "still channelling Master Yoda I see".

Xander gave his old friend a hug, "I'll give you a few minutes", Claire said as she departed for one of the back rooms.

Meanwhile. The sun was beating down on the Desert of Despair. This remote part of America was amongst the desolate parts of the world but this didn't concern the shadowy figure walking across the sand. The man wore a long green robe that brushed against the ground and in his hand was a a white dagger with a tiger head on the hilt. He paused briefly and held the dagger in the palm of his hand. It moved all by itself like the needle of a compass, almost like it was pointing him in the direction of his target. After a few minutes, the man came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. Underneath the hood of his robe he smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. The ground began to rumble as the rocks began to rise out of the sand until they formed an archway, "Perfect", the man hissed before walking through the arch.

In a flash the man had been teleported to another location. The room was lit with a few torches and water periodically dripped down the walls. Lining the walls were crude drawings of five different titans, a mermaid, a minotaur, a garuda, a fairy and finally a phoenix. The man lowered his hood, revealing his pale white skin. His red eyes glowed as he rubbed his bony fingers across some Chinese symbols, "And they said this place was a myth", he snorted.

Lord Drakkon, had spent the last nine months obsessively searching for something to permanently remove the threat of his nemesis. Carter Greyson and Ryan Mitchell had escaped his grasp in the demon palace, destroying the only copy of the prophesy in the process. Drakkon knew that the prophesy said that Greyson possessed a power that he knew not. If he couldn't find out what that power was, then Drakkon would find his own mystical power, the likes of which the World had never seen.

During his extensive period of research, he came across a reference to a tribe that lived in China thousands of years ago. According to his research, they could have been the original chi users. Wizards had obsessed for centuries about the origins of magic, numerous rumours littered various historic texts but this was the earliest reference Hastur had found. Further research told him that the Land, Sea and Sky Tribes hadn't existed for several millennia, however, he did find several references to their possible home. After extensive travelling and numerous dead ends, Drakkon found himself in on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Almost as soon as he arrived, he could sense the radiant power coming from nearby.

Now he was in the lost temple, a dark dank hole that hardly seemed fitting for the birth place of magic. He allowed the ambient magic of the temple to wash over him and quickly he pinpointed the presence that he sensed from the surface. It was hidden behind a stone wall but that wouldn't stop the most powerful Lord Drakkon. One energy blast later and the wall had been turned to rubble.

Drakkon quickly banished the dust and the larger pieces of debris until he saw something of interest. Behind the wall was an ornate chest that was locked with several giant bolts, "This is it", he said almost with reverence. He tried to pull the locks but nothing happened, even the standard unlocking spells didn't work. "I will not be denied", he boomed and pushed all his magic into the bolts. If Drakkon had stopped for a moment, he would have seen the paintings on the wall glowing behind him.

Suddenly the bolts flew off and the lid of the chest popped open. Drakkom looked inside but he couldn't anything. Crying out with rage, he was about to blast the chest to piece when the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. Drakkon felt like all the air in the temple had disappeared as a faint glow began to emanate from the chest. A cloud of smoke and dust shot into the air and engulfed him, but something told him not to fight back. He had to stop himself from coughing as the dust entered his body but soon he understood what was happening. He began to laugh manically; the World would soon be his.

In a legendary town of Angel Grove, three people exited a car and stepped out onto the pathway. The first was Vida, she wore jeans, nikes and a pink shirt, then Maddison stepped out, she was also wearing jeans and nikes, b had a blue hoodie on. Finally came a messy haired nick. He wore black jeans and a grey hooded top with a red shirt underneath, "I still don't understand why we are here", Vida said to the tall boy, "I thought you said you had a lead".

"I do ", Nick shrugged, this is Angel Grove".

"Power Ranger Central", Maddison smiled, "i think i see what your getting at".

"Angel Grove", she recited automatically, "Home of the original Power Rangers' and probably a good place to start on leads to defeat Drakkon"

"Wow, never took you as a ranger nerd", Nick laughed, "this must be a first". Maddison slapped him on the arm but she was laughing along with Nick and Vida. The rangers had been hunting down leads and allies.

"Right I think we should have some lunch before we do anything else", Vida clapped her hands together and marched towards the pub.

"Always thinking of your stomach", Maddison grumbled under her breath, drawing a small laugh from Nick. He suddenly stopped and rubbed his scar, it wasn't painful but Nick could tell something was wrong, "Nick, are you alright?" Maddison asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so", Nick began, "just a bad vibe that's all".

"That's the third time today mate", Vida called out, "I think the others need to know about this".

"Yeah I'll do it when we get back", Nick replied absentmindedly. A few minutes later, the trio were sitting in the pub, "I think I'll have the Shepherd's Pie with extra chips", Vida said as she looked through the menu.

"How can you still be hungry", Nick shook his head, "we only had breakfast two hours ago".

"Shut up" Vida replied.

Suddenly the pub was rocked by several powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. The trio threw themselves to the ground as quickly as possible, "Drakkon?" Maddison asked the others.

"Seems like his type of attack", Nick replied.

"But in broad daylight though", Vida added.

"Well I'm not going to hide in here", Nick announced and quickly ran for the door, closely followed by Vida and Maddison. Outside there were people running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. Nick spotted someone heading in his direction, "Excuse me sir ", he called out, "what's going on?"

Rocky Del Santos had a look etched on his face, told Nick that this was serious. "I'm not sure", Rocky stammered, "some kind of creatures, I've never seen anything like it".

"That's the residential area isn't it", Vida asked.

"Yeah but don't go down there", Trio called out but it was too late, the trio were already halfway down the road.

When they arrived, they found several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Angel Grove. They looked around expecting to see Masterdon riot troopers but instead they were in for a nasty surprise. Marching through the village were dozens of black bodied humanoid creatures. Their bodies were styled to look like a tuxedo which the trio found a little strange. Their dark coloured heads were completely featureless except for a white patch where their mouths should have been, "What the bloody hell are these things?" Maddison exclaimed.

"I'm not sure", Vida replied, "I've never seen anything like them before".

"I don't fancy asking them", Nick pulled out his wand phone and fired a stunning spell at the nearest creature. To his horror the monster absorbed it without even flinching. He fired another stunning spell but again this had to effect, "Erm little help", he said to the others.

"Coming " Maddison replied, "but nothing's working on them". Whatever spell they tried, the black suited creatures kept closing in on them. They used everything in their repertoire, apart from an unforgivable but they still kept coming. The nearest creature lunged for Maddison but the black haired woman was able to dodge out the way.

"We need to run", Vida called out and they slowly began to back away.

"No arguments from me", Maddison replied and turned around, only to come face to face with more of the creatures. "Come on that's not fair", she cried.

"Quickly between those buildings", Nick pointed to a gap between two burning houses. The trio moved as quickly as they could, shielding themselves from the heat of the fires.

"They're right behind us", Vida shouted as she looked over her shoulder. One of them grabbed her ankle and she fell face first to the ground.

"Vida" Maddison cried and stopped to help her up but in the process one of the creatures punched her in the stomach before kicking her in the chest. Maddison tumbled down an Earth bank, landing on a pile of branches.

"I've had just about enough of you", Nick said and grabbed a fallen tree branch and smashed it over the head of the nearest creature. It let out a horrible cry and fell to the ground completely immobile. He offered his hand to Vida and helped her up, "That seems to be the secret", he found a branch and offered it to the girl, "hit them as hard as possible".

"I'm not sure if I can", she stammered.

"They just took out Maddison ", Nick replied, "use that as motivation".

"I heard my name", Maddison crawled up the bank. She had blood pouring out her mouth but she was ready to fight, "that one's mine". She hit the nearest creature so hard that her branch broke in half. Another one tried to sneak up behind her but Vida came to her rescue and smashed her branch across its back.

Maddison smiled in appreciation before noticing that another creature was charging in from her right hand side. She lowered her shoulder and flipped the creature over her back. The creature sailed into the air and it landed face first on the ground. Ignoring the pain in her ribs, Maddison grabbed a broken branch and stabbed it through the creature's body, permanently immobilising it.

"Alright now what", Vida began, "we've used all of our weapons".

Maddison looked around and her sister was right, there was nothing else to use in the immediate vicinity and they were a long way from safety. As the trio shuffled towards the top of the earth bank away from the dozen or so monsters, frustration grew inside Nick. He was about to die at the hands of these weird looking creatures and he was powerless to save himself or his friends. Three of the black suited creatures jumped towards the trio and instinctively, Nick thrust his hand towards them. To his shock, a small fireball flew out of his hand and struck the creatures. They cried out in pain before turning to ash, "Nick what did you just do?" Maddison asked.

Nick looked at his hand, "I have absolutely no idea".


	2. Chapter 2

Nick continued to stare in awe at his hands, he had no idea where that power had come from. It didn't feel like accidental magic, there was something controlled about the ball of fire, almost like it was a natural extension of his body. He was soon snapped back to reality as more of the black suited monsters closed in, "Now would be a good time to break out your new trick", Maddison gave Nick a nudge in the shoulder.

Nick nodded and thrust his arm forward but this time nothing happened. He tried again but there wasn't even a hint of flame, "Any time ", Vida hissed.

"I'm trying", Justin replied. "Alright new plan", he began, "run away", he turned quickly and slid down the earth bank to the field below.

They had moved away from the settlement and into an overgrown field. The thick grass made it difficult to run but fortunately the creatures chasing them had the same problem. Slowly but surely the black suited creatures were catching up. Nick twisted his body around and fired a blasting spell at the ground behind him. His magic wasn't having a direct effect on these creatures but if he could damage the ground then they might not be able to catch up with them so quickly. Several of the creatures tripped over and tumbled into the weeds, taking a few more of their friends with them.

Unfortunately, this didn't deter the rest of the creatures and they kept coming.

Soon they reached a small stream, the bed of which was lined with several large rocks. Nick and Vida cleared the stream but Maddison wasn't so lucky. She caught her foot on a rock and fell face first into the water. Her clothes were soaked and her hands were cut in several places where she had tried to break her fall.

Vida and Nick turned around and saw Maddison struggling to stand up. As four of the creatures closed in on Maddison, Vida felt angrier than she had ever felt before and all her rage was focused on the monsters. Suddenly the creatures shot up into the air, like they had been hit with an overpowered levitation spell as a strong wind blew around them. The trio looked up and they couldn't even see where their attackers had gone, "Did I do that?" Vida said with a hushed voice.

"Something weird is going on", Maddison replied as she finally pulled herself out of the stream. She looked down at her legs and winced, her knees were bleeding and there were a few blood patches on her jeans.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"Just peachy ", she snapped and began to wring the water out of her hair. She paused as in the distance more of the creatures were closing in, "They just won't give us a break", she cried.

Just when they thought the day couldn't get stranger, there was a shriek from behind them. Appearing through the bushes was a giant red fire truck, the fire truck towards the trio. They braced for impact but to their surprise the fire truck went straight for the creatures chasing them.

Screeching to a halt the fire truck blasted the creatures with a powerful jet of water. With the danger passed, the fire truck turned towards the trio. Almost automatically they pulled out their wands, even though they knew it would be largely futile. The fire truck fired a blast of water at the trio. Before they could blink, they had disappeared from the cliff before landing with a hard thump on a solid stone surface.

Their arrival hadn't been the smoothest, their bodies were tangled together making it difficult to stand up. It took them a few moments to recognise where they were, they had landed in Root core.

After much pushing they untangled themselves and slowly got to their feet. They looked over and saw Carter Greyson, he was waiting, sitting at the large table in the centre of Root core. " Uh", Maddison began nervously, "How did we get here".

"Simple", Carter replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "Magic".

Claire let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add Miss Claire?"

"Nothing at all", Claire replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", Carter barked, "Drakkon grows more powerful everyday, he is gaining other rangers powers".

The group looked at each other, Carter sighed " Im going to mentor you in being a power ranger" he said.

" We are power rangers?" Chip asked, Carter nodded " Claire has unlocked that ability on your phone wands" Carter answered " Now get some rest, we have a long war ahead of us"


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Nick sat alone at a table in the Satellite Cafe nervously fiddling with the morpher strapped to his wrist. It was still early and there were very few people at the other tables. He hadn't had a great night's sleep, all of his dreams had been dominated by the Riot Rangers. Eventually he had gotten up early and taken a walk around Briarwood until the Satellite Cafe had opened for breakfast.

He kept replaying the conversation with Carter Greyson from the previous evening in his head. The man had told them everything yet next to nothing about how he and four other rangers could fight An army of rangers and an evil warlord. Cater hadn't even told him how to active the morphers. He was left to fumble blindly in the dark against the forces of evil.

"Nick put that away", He heard Maddison hiss under her breath. Jolted back into the present, Nick quickly pocketed the device.

"Sorry I guess I got a little distracted", he sighed. Nick looked into the weary eyes of his two friends as that plopped themselves down across the table, "Neither of you could sleep either?" he asked.

"How could we with everything that's been thrown at us" Xander began, "plus I kept having weird dreams about one of those robot things".

"Another fire truck?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Nah this one kinda looked like a fighter jet ", Xander replied, "you reckon it's related?"

"It wouldn't surprise me", Nick answered, "in fact I reckon they're our zords".

Xander leaned raised his head and looked at the girl, "What the hell are zords?"

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting you haven't heard of Power Rangers before". Maddison leaned in a little closer, "Basically they're vehicles that help us fight giant monsters, they usually combine into one massive machine. Based on the morphers Carter gave us, I reckon that the fire truck belongs to Nick".

"Hold on, we have to fight giant monsters as well", Xander let his head drop and it hit the table with a thump.

"See this is exactly the type of stuff that Carter should've told us yesterday", Nick groaned. Their conversation was cut off by a flood of people arriving in the Cafe for breakfast. A couple of them gravitated towards a table near the trio.

"Hey Cal", Hayley smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not in front of me please", Preston said.

"Piss off Preston", Hayley replied, "you are up early".

Suddenly their morphers made a familiar beeping tune, "It's carter", he began, "I need you to come to the base".

"Well no point keeping him waiting", Maddison said. The trio quickly moved out of the cafe, " So wonder what he wants" Xander asked as soon as they were out of the base. Nick showed a piece of parchment that appeared when his morpher went off to his friends, "Pres on your phone and the activation phrase is Magical source R ager force", they looked at each other, "what does that even mean?"

"Must be how we activate the morphers", Maddison theorised, "now if only we knew how to get to the attack". The trio kept looking at their morphers until they found a small button on the side. With a flash of light and a small pop, they disappeared from the cafe.

Unseen by the trio, someone was watching them the entire time. The shadowy figure shook their head and until they too disappeared in a flash of light.

-Silver Hills-

The attack was taking place in Silver Hills. There were several residential properties nestling between a few local shops. On the main road through the town was a small park that was lined with trees. The usually quiet road were echoing to the sounds of terror as the residents ran through the streets as another platoon of Masterdon riot rangers destroyed everything in sight.

A small pop echoed from a small alley as Nick, Maddison and Xander landed in a heap, "That was unpleasant", Nick groaned, "why is all magical transportation horribly uncomfortable?" It was different to the squeezing sensation of apparition. It felt like their entire bodies had been stretched from head to toe as they were pulled into the air before being dumped back on the ground.

Xander quickly got to his feet and peeked around the corner, the Riot rangers had set fire to a number of properties. Fortunately it looked like all the residents had managed to escape the area, "I think the coast is clear", he said, "well except for the heavily armoured killer power rangers".

Swallowing their fear and summoning their courage, the trio stepped out into the main street as confidently as they could, "Hey stop right there", Xander called out. The Ript rangers immediately turned around to face the trio and began moving towards them, "I did not think that through", he sighed.

"We can do this", Maddison tried to rally the boys.

"Don't really have much choice do we", Nick grumbled.

The trio flicked their phones open and the attachment on the morpher extended a few inches. They pressed the buttons on the dial pad, " Magical Source Ranger Force" they called in unison and held their morphers towards the sky.

Almost instantly there was a bright flash of light, blinding the Riot rangers. When the light cleared, three colourfully suited warriors stood opposite them. The bottom half of the suits were one solid colour of grey with a white stripe around the top of the boots. The top half was their respective colours, with a gem and white line that ran down their chests from their left shoulder to their right hip Like the boots, the gloved were the same colours as the suit with a white stripe around the top. Finally the three new rangers wore helmets had a gem motif.

"Bloody hell", Xander gasped as he looked down at his blue costume, "I can't believe that actually worked".

"Not sure if I'm a fan of this though", the green ranger groaned. Maddison tugged on the helm of a small white skirt, trying to make it more comfortable.

"Alright", Nick the red ranger, began, "now what". Silence descended amongst the trio, none of them knew how to use any of the weapons or the power that these suits were supposed to give them.

The Riot rangers though weren't going to wait for the trio to decide and charged towards them. Nick's eyes widened underneath his helmet as one of the footsoldiers aimed a punch in his direction. The years of torment meant that he was able to dodge the attack but his weak counter punch didn't to a lot of damage, "Erm, little help", he cried.

"Bit busy right now", Maddison responded as she nervously backed away from a couple of Maddison. Her parents had taken her to a few karate lessons when she was ten but she gave them. Right now she was desperately trying to remember some of the kata's, "Was it left leg forward first or right", he muttered to herself. The riot ramgers jumped towards her and Maddison shrieked with surprise. She sidestepped the attack and used the momentum of the ranger to thrown it into a nearby building, "Hey I actually did it", but her celebration was premature. Another Riot ranger kicked her in the side, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Xander immediately jumped to her defence and stood protectively in front of his friend. "That Greyson guy said these powers were activated by emotion", he began, "right now I'm really annoyed at you". He thrust his hand out, expecting something to happen but nothing did. "Come on work", he cried but still his gravity power wouldn't work.

As the battle continued on the ground, a couple of people had hidden up one of the trees in the park. They were observing the first outing of the Kiramagers with mixed feelings. The first was a man. The other was a cat genie, "These are the power rangers?", the genie sighed, "they're useless".

"Unfortunately none of the other rangers have had the same preparation and training that we've had", The man replied. "I'm afraid that we're just going to make the best of a bad situation".

"But out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be these three?" the genie complained, "I'd rather have been on a team with those gorillas".

"The universe works in mysterious ways" The man answered, they continued to watch the battle, if it could be called that.

It was blatantly obvious that none of the Kiramagers had received any training or at least not run around like headless chickens.

" This a private party " Vida said, she then gracefully walked along the branch until she reached the end. She jumped high into the air and down to the ground, completing a somersault in the process.

"Careful with that", Maddison cried as Xander blasted another hole in a building, "we're meant to stop things from getting destroyed, not cause them ourselves".

"What do you even call this thing?" the blue ranger asked and accidentally fired another blast. This time he killed some Riot rangers rather than someone's home.

Suddenly the rangers and the Riot rangers were pushed back but a gust of wind as someone landed between them. The trio could almost feel the energy rolling off this newcomer as her black hair whipped around in the wind that she appeared to be generating. The robed figure waived her arms and a strong gust of pink energy knocked the Riot rangers off their feet. She discarded her robe and turned to face the other rangers, "Vida?" Nick cried, "thank god your here"

"Yep " Vida sighed, "looks like you could use all the help you can get", she added with a smirk. A Riot ranger tried to jump her from behind but she disabled it with a spinning kick to the head. "Now let's end this" Vida said as Chip joined her " Magical source Ranger force". In a flash they had morphed into the pink and yellow rangers, complete with pink skirt. She pulled a sword from the holster and charged into battle.

The others look on in awe at their new team mate as she began to dismantle the Riot Rangers with a fluid motion and grace.


End file.
